Fun Run
by The Odd One95
Summary: The nations are having a fun run! There will be laughter. There will be competition. There will be romance... and who is that brunette who looks like Michigan?


**(Hey, guess what? I'm writing in-verse Hetalia!**

_**Lust: That should scare us.**_

**Lust. QUIET.**

**Anyway, the only thing I own in this the personification of Michigan, who loves building cars and making cereal who is a bit discouraged by the job situation. Yes, I am from Michigan.)**

A whole bunch of the world was there: meaning, the personifications.

Reason: America decided to hold a fun run. Five miles long, in his state of Michigan. The whole track was a variation of gravel and paved, and wound through a forest plus a couple meadows.

He had invited several countries, and several of them were pumped.

France and England had a glaring match, each of them in their racing uniform already (white t-shirt and dark blue shorts). "If you think you are going to win this, kiss your dreams good bye, frog." England said finally. "I'll be there to kiss you at the finish line, Iggie." France teased. "Damn it, frog, don't call me that!"

The two looked ready to tear each other a part when a fifteen year old girl gently pushed them apart. "Chill, you guys. Save it for the race." She said seriously, dark blue eyes glaring at them both. Then she smirked and said, "Besides, I already have one hundred dollars on Northern Italy."

England sighed. "This might be why you have a money issue, Michigan." The girl stomped and pouted. "Are you participating, _chere_?" France asked, sliding a hand over her shoulder. "No, pulled a leg muscle yesterday… plus, I'm not a good runner." Michigan said, pulling away.

America ran over and said, "Hands off my state, France!" "Thanks dad." Michigan took that moment to escape.

Japan tied his running shoes. "I shall run my best… Greece, are you okay?" The usually laid back country was glaring daggers at a certain masked nation. "I shall be fine… why did he have to come?" Japan glanced over at Turkey and said, "I read the atmosphere and decide to be quiet."

Italy ran over to Germany. "Germany, I hope I win!" He said cheerfully. Germany nodded and said, "Just… run like you are retreating. No one will beat you." Italy hugged Germany. "Thanks, Germany!"

China shouldered his backpack with the panda in it. "You brought your little panda, da?" Russia asked. China nodded. "Yes, I intend to win, despite my age, aru." "Well, I shall be your greatest competitor then." Russia replied. "Of course you will, you'll have to outrun Belarus, aru." "… That was very cruel."

Michigan held up the megaphone. "Okay, all countries line up! And remember, the first prize winner receives a gold medal!" She paused and thought for a couple seconds. "Wait a minute, dad, if you wasted money on a REAL gold medal instead of helping my economy…"

America quickly hushed Michigan up and hissed, "Just start the race. I'll help out your economy later!" Michigan glowered for a couple seconds, and then said, "Everyone ready? Good… on your marks… get set…" She fired the starting gun.

"Go!"

The countries ran off top speed.

The three leaders? America, China, and Northern Italy. The back runners were Liechtenstein and Ukraine. "My back is already hurting…" Ukraine moaned after three minutes. "Its okay, we can walk together, alright Ukraine?" Liechtenstein said, smiling.

Hungary and Austria also slowed down. "Lets all walk… never wanted to get involved in this stupid race anyway." Austria grumbled. "Then why did you enter, Mr. Austria?" Liechtenstein asked, blinking innocently. "Because I asked him." Hungary said smugly.

Italy Romano and Spain were right in the middle with most of the pack. "Give it up, Spain, can't outrun me!" Romano breathed out, grinning. "Aw, you're all red faced, Lovi…" Spain said, smiling. "Ah! Don't call me that, tomato bastard!"

Greece and Turkey were leading the middle pack, occasionally one gaining on the other but usually just staying equal. "Can't beat me, brat!" He yelled, putting on a slight burst of speed and getting ahead of the Grecian nation. Greece just sped up and said, "Not happening."

The front runners were currently doing pretty well as they passed by the first sign. "Only half a mile! Ve, I should slow down…" Italy gasped out. "Hahahaha! There is no way you are beating the hero!" America said, speeding ahead of the northern Italy brother and taking the lead. "Aii-yah! I will win!" China snapped.

One mile down.

Canada was feeling exhausted. "Maybe… I should've just stayed with the walkers…" He moaned, about to stop. He made the turn and was yanked into a cluster of trees. "Eh!"

He was met with a familiar smirk and sparkling red eyes. "Prussia, what are you doing?" Canada asked, now just annoyed. "I got bored, running isn't awesome enough. But making out in the trees, on the other hand…"

Canada grew bright red. "What if we get caught?" He asked, glancing around. "I've been hiding in the trees for a while. No one spotted me." Prussia tilted up Canada's chin. "So… any more objections, Mattie?"

* * *

Finland was running the first refreshment stand. America stopped and snatched a water bottle. "Thanks man, gotta keep running!" America took off with the water bottle. "America, be careful, you could get a cramp!" Finland called out.

China grabbed a water bottle and tossed another to Italy. "Ve, we are so ahead of the others!" Italy said, taking a sip and capping the bottle. Finland took a glance behind the group. "Not so fast, I think I see Turkey and Greece catching up, and Germany isn't too far behind." He said.

Italy took off full speed ahead. "How can he keep going for so long?" China grumbled. "He's had a lot of practice." Finland noted.

Two miles down.

Greece was breathing hard, sweat pouring down his brow. He couldn't lose to lose to of all people, Turkey! Greece was home of the Olympics for Pete's sake!

Turkey ran slightly ahead, turned to make another biting remark… and then he tripped. "Son of a bitch, damn it, ow!" Turkey gripped his ankle and continued on swearing as the group ran past. Greece didn't know why, but he stopped.

The masked nation glared at Greece. "Think I screwed up my ankle… gonna keep running or are you going to help?" Greece sighed and turned around. "It won't be fun without having an idiot like you to beat. Come on; let's get you back to the starting line." Greece helped Turkey up and Turkey leaned on him heavily. "Support some of your own weight, I can't carry you all." Greece ordered.

Turkey smirked, but they continued on, with Greece as a crutch.

After walking for several minutes, Greece demanded a break. "Why, gonna take a nap?" Turkey asked teasingly. Greece just walked to the side of the road and sat down. "I'm tired… because you are too heavy." He grunted. "We both know very well it is all muscle." Turkey said.

Greece nodded absent mindedly, and didn't notice an odd gleam through the mask's eye holes as Turkey scooted a little closer. "What are you doing?" Greece asked. "Simple. I still need a workout. And I think we also both know that sex is the greatest workout." Turkey said. Greece's eyes widened. "Why?" He asked. "Come on, Greece… for old time's sake?" Turkey purred.

After mulling it over, Greece responded, "Fine… I top though." "Dream on, kiddo!"

Third mile down.

China had fallen back with the main pack, while Germany had sped up to the lead positions. "Oh my gosh, cramp, cramp, cramp…" America wheezed, being forced to slow down while gripping his side. "What cramp, ve?" Italy teased. "Not funny, Italy!"

Germany caught up to Italy. "Running like you are retreating?" He asked. Italy nodded and said, "Uh huh!"

The walking group now also included The Nordics (minus Finland and a mysteriously missing Sweden) and Russia, who managed to give Belarus the slip and was just sick of avoiding her by running. "Mr. Denmark, have you seen Switzerland at all today?" Liechtenstein asked. Denmark shook his head to the negative. "I think I see your brother now… and who is he talking to?" Hungary looked oddly at the brunette sitting at the refreshment stand with Switzerland. She glanced over, realized the group was there, and took off.

Norway raised his eyebrows. "She sorta looked like Michigan… if Michigan dyed her hair brown." "I don't care, I'm just thirsty." Denmark said, grabbing a water bottle and chugging it.

Fourth mile down and one to go!

America had caught back up. He and Italy were tied for first, and it was obvious the two were tiring. "Can't… beat… a hero…" America wheezed. "Ve… can't beat someone who runs a lot though." Italy replied.

The hero put on another burst of speed. It was head to head and it would be close.

Germany wanted his friend to win, because frankly, America tended to annoy the crap out of him.

The fact that Italy and Germany had been secretly dating the past couple months had nothing to do with it.

Taking in a deep breath, he yelled, "France is coming to get you, Italy!" Italy screeched and sped up, something America was not expecting. "Hey, what?" America said, confused.

Italy kept running... and ran through the ribbon.

The blonde state cheered and yelled, "First place goes to Northern Italy!"

Italy stopped. "Oh... I won?" Then he smiled. "I won, I won!" He began jumping around and yelling in Italian.

America came in second, followed by Germany. The main group came in mostly at the same time... just in time for them to see Italy stop cheering, run up to Germany, and plant one right on the lips.

Michigan's jaw fell and her eyes nearly popped out her head. France began snickering and said, "Well, its about time... oh _angleterre_?" "What is it, Frog- mmph!" France stole a kiss from England, chuckled when he pulled away, and purred, "I beat you by a second."

The Frenchman sauntered off from a stunned England. When England realized what he said, England yelled, "Blasted frog! I won and you know it!" He stormed after France to give a good telling off... yeah, that's what he was going to.

Michigan cleared her throat from the now making out Germany and Italy. "Ahem, Italy... Germany... do you boys want your medals or not? Because I will happily take them and melt them down." Germany pulled away, blushing because he got a bit carried away. Italy ve'd happily and ducked down his neck so Michigan could put the gold medal on.

Germany had to bow his head lower for Michigan (poor state wasn't blessed height wise). America was showing off his medal proudly.

No one noticed the brunette giggling from the trees and snapping more pictures.

* * *

It was long after everyone had gotten to the after party when two people met up at the finish line.

"Got anything good?" Hungary asked, lifting up her camera. Japan nodded. "The kiss between Italy and Germany." He turned on the digital camera, showing the picture. Hungary quietly squealed, breathed in through her nose for a while, and then turned on her own camera.

Prussia and Canada, groping and making out. It was obvious they were in the trees. Japan gasped. "I didn't picture Canada to be that willing to make out in trees."

"Oh, he isn't. Prussia talked him into it."

The brunette appeared again, and sure enough, if she was blonde, she'd look like Michigan, matter of fact... in a way, she was Michigan.

Hungary glared at the younger girl. "Who are you... and why are you watching us exchange Yaoi pictures!" The girl frowned. "I'm the upper peninsula of Michigan... yes, I know sis doesn't remember me a lot, but that's because she's a stupid troll!"

The girl breathed in and out a couple times, then willed herself to smile. "Sorry, usually don't worked up like that. You can call me North. I noticed you exchanging Yaoi, and... well..." She lifted up a device. "Hooked up a couple different cameras around the place... got some real good shots, eh?"

North gestured the two closer. They peered over her shoulder as North hit play on one of the videos. "... Is that Greece and Turkey?" Japan managed to say. "Hush." North said. It took five whole seconds for the watchers' eyes to go huge. "W... whoa. I wouldn't have guessed." Hungary said. "Shut your pasty hole." North giggled.

A couple minutes later, she hit pause. "Aww, it was just getting good!" Hungary whined. Japan was stopping a nosebleed. "I know, right? Lets share from now on. I don't get out much, eh?" "You sound like Canada when you say that." Hungary said, giggling.

North giggled as well. "Here's my email address, you got some?" The three exchanged emails, then they heard a very ticked off yell, "Hey, get your scrawny butt back above the bridge, you yooper!" North eep'ed. "I'll send you the whole tape later, plus a little bit of Sweden and Finland, I love those guys, bye!"

The upper peninsula of Michigan ran like heck, with a very pissed off Michigan yelling at her.

"I told you, stop taking videos of the male nations!"

"Yah, have I ever listened to you? It's not like you ever remember me!"

"Haven't you gotten over that yet! That was my boss's fault, not mine!"

"Oh gee, is it too hard to remember your own twin sister?"

**(… yes, if the states were ever personified, Michigan would be divided into two, this is my head canon.**

** My mom told me a story about a centennial or something, can't remember and can't find it on the internet, the basic thing is, the people of the lower Peninsula of Michigan snubbed the U.P.**

** Here's a little poem that was made about it: "What's this on My mitten?" said the troll from down below. Is it just a picker, or a piece of dirty snow? I guess that I'll just brush it off and kick it in the lake, And then sit down below the bridge and eat my birthday cake.**

** Yeah, heheheh, our bad. **

** If anyone can tell me the whole story again, please, please message me.**

** Also, I read somewhere a lot of Finnish and Swedish people live there... oh my gosh, the SuFin!**

** One last thing: I can not do the yooper accent. That's why I didn't write it. I just can't do accents period.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
